


I think I want more, don't you?

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [9]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Extra Treat, F/F, Femslash, Getting Together, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amber wakes up and rolls over to consider her bed partner. Her bed partner considers her in turn.





	I think I want more, don't you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firstlovelatespring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlovelatespring/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

Amber woke up with a soft groan and covered her eyes as the bright sunlight peeping through the curtains tried to sting them unrepentantly. She tried to ignore her newest headache that seemingly desired to beat through her skull.

How lovely.

There's a groan followed by a soft chuckle beside Amber's right side as her companion stirred to the waking world. She looks over in time to meet the bright, brown eyes that stare bemusedly at her.

"I can't believe we did that."

Amber smiles a bit as she rolls onto her side towards Remy, slowly she reaches out one hand towards her. Remy watches Amber as she kisses her wrist with a soft expression.

"Neither can I. But I think I'd like to continue it. Wouldn't you?"

"I think I wouldn't mind something more happening," Remy stated as she tentatively nods and grins.


End file.
